


Red on Replay's Dragon Tattoo

by sorryimabitanxious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Tattoos, Zukka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimabitanxious/pseuds/sorryimabitanxious
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: Day 2 - TattoosA gift to QueenDollopHead for Zukka Week based on her fic Red on Replay
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Red on Replay's Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDollopHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDollopHead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red on Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061743) by [QueenDollopHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDollopHead/pseuds/QueenDollopHead). 



**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at anxietyriddenzuko on tumblr


End file.
